<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Better Than Chi Blocking by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936922">Even Better Than Chi Blocking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24936922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suki and Sokka attempt chi blocking on Zuko. They learn something new about him in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Suki/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. at the western air temple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chi blocking… a technique so formidable that even powerful benders had reason to be wary. Capable of paralyzing with just a few precise strikes, it was an advantage Team Avatar sorely lacked. Having narrowly escaped the Boiling Rock mere days ago, they were once again reminded of this by Ty Lee.</p><p>“Maybe we can figure it out on our own!” </p><p>Sokka’s proposal immediately earned looks of skepticism.</p><p>“I suppose there’s no harm in trying,” Suki conceded.</p><p>“But how would you even do that?” Zuko questioned.</p><p>Sokka tapped his chin, looking thoughtful, before realizing they already had the perfect test group. Suki and himself, two nonbenders, could attempt chi blocking on their resident firebender. All they had to do was check Zuko’s reactions. However, as soon as he voiced this plan…</p><p>“No way. I’m not agreeing to that.” Zuko crossed his arms.</p><p>“Aw, c’mon, it could be useful!”</p><p>“Why do I have to be your practice dummy?!”</p><p>Suki watched them argue for about a minute before taking matters into her own hands.</p><p>“There’s no way I’m letting you- Wha- Hey!” </p><p>Zuko flailed when Suki suddenly grabbed him from behind. She swept his legs out from underneath him, then caught him right before he hit the floor. By the time he processed what was happening, she’d already wrapped her legs around his upper arms. Nothing short of firebending was going to break her hold.</p><p>Zuko dropped his head back in resignation.</p><p>“Relax,” Suki reassured. “We’ll stop if anything hurts.”</p><p>That was the least of Zuko’s worries, but he could hardly admit that. As Sokka crouched over him, considering where to begin, Zuko resisted the urge to squirm.</p><p>Then the poking started.</p><p>While Zuko fought to stay still, Sokka tried to remember where he’d seen Ty Lee strike. He jabbed his fingers in a few random spots, before noticing Zuko was holding back.</p><p>“Hey, Jerkbender, you know we need you to react, right? I won’t know when I hit a pressure point if you hide how you’re feeling.”</p><p>“Th-this is stupid!” Zuko stubbornly insisted. “Chi blocking’s an ancient practice. You can’t just master it by-” The rest of Zuko’s sentence caught in his throat as Sokka hit a particular spot on his side. </p><p>Curious, Sokka pressed it again, making Zuko yelp and squeeze his eyes shut.</p><p>“Did you find a pressure point?” Suki asked. Sokka would have thought so, if it weren’t for Zuko’s expression.</p><p>The corner of his mouth was twitching upwards, and Sokka had too much experience as an older brother not to recognize what it meant.</p><p>“Wait a minute…” Excitement seeped into his voice.<em> “Are you ticklish?”</em></p><p>“N-No! Of course not!” Zuko opened his eyes, then paled when he saw a pair of matching grins. “Stop looking at me like that!”</p><p>Suki and Sokka shared a brief glance, then nodded once, settling on a new goal. Zuko could feel his heart sinking into his stomach as he became increasingly aware of his vulnerable position.</p><p>Sokka cleared his throat.</p><p>“Well, in my opinion, this calls for some research!” He hovered both hands over Zuko’s torso. “It’s crucial that we know if our test subject is ticklish.”</p><p>“Absolutely,” Suki agreed with mock-seriousness.</p><p>“Wait! Hold on! Don’t I get a say?!” Zuko struggled as Sokka drew closer. Twisting and turning didn’t help at all, and with just a light touch, he burst into giggles.</p><p>“Interesting reaction for someone who’s not ticklish,” Suki remarked, openly amused.</p><p>“Shuhuhut uhuhup!” Zuko protested, only to squeal when he felt pinching.</p><p>“What was <em>that?”</em> Sokka was delighted. He hadn’t thought the prince capable of making such a noise. “Suki, did you catch that?”</p><p>“I think that was the cutest sound I’ve ever heard.”</p><p>Unaccustomed to such teasing, Zuko instantly turned red. Suki was quick to point it out, which only served to fluster him further.</p><p>“Aww, are you blushing?” she practically cooed. “That’s adorable.”</p><p>Zuko swore he was going to melt.</p><p>Once Sokka was done tickling his sides, he moved in towards his belly. </p><p>“StohohoHOHOHOP!” Giggles made way for laughter. “EHEHENOHOHOUGH AHAHALREHEHEADY!”</p><p>“So that’s what you sound like when you laugh… I like it!” Sokka decided. “You should try doing it more often, or I guess I could just tickle you more. Your smile’s pretty nice, too!”</p><p>Somehow feeling both flattered and embarrassed, Zuko turned his head away in an attempt to hide his face. Suki, however, stopped him in his tracks, tickling the side of his neck until he had to turn back.</p><p>Just when Zuko thought things couldn’t get any worse, Sokka’s focus shifted higher. He slid his fingers between the prince’s ribs, redoubling his efforts when Zuko’s laughter grew frantic. It soon became apparent that he’d discovered a sweet spot.</p><p>"NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!” Zuko thrashed.</p><p>"What’s that? You like it right <em>here?”</em></p><p>“I think he does,” Suki played along. “Have you ever seen him so happy?”</p><p>Hysterical was probably a more accurate description. All Zuko could think about was how much it tickled. Sokka had proven to be a terrifyingly good tickler, and Zuko couldn’t remember ever laughing so hard.</p><p><em>“PLEHEHEASE! I CAHAHAN’T TAHAHAKE THIHIHIS!”</em> he eventually begged.</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief when Sokka relented.</p><p>“You know what?” Suki piped up. “I think this works even better than chi blocking. Who would’ve guessed <em>tickling</em> was all it took to get the Prince of the Fire Nation pleading for mercy?”</p><p>Zuko could tell they were staring at him, but he refused to meet their gaze. His upperbody still felt like it was tingling, while his face burned with humiliation. </p><p>“Think we should tell any of the others?”</p><p>At that, Zuko’s eyes snapped up in horror.</p><p>Sokka made a show of considering it, before finally shaking his head.</p><p>“Nah, let’s keep it between us. No one else has to know. In other words, it’ll be <em>our </em>secret technique.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>some extra suzukka shenanigans based on <a href="https://leemood-inducing.tumblr.com/post/616037607246266368/i-found-this-cute-little-gem-last-night">this tiktok</a></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“So, the first thing you do is press down on his neck,” Suki instructed calmly. “Then come up right here, below his jaw, and place your middle fingers on the sides his throat.” Zuko twitched anxiously. “Next, press the base of your thumbs into the temple area, or around here. Once you’ve done that, you can just pull up and-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko immediately started flailing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>For a split second, Sokka worried, though he knew Suki wouldn’t hurt Zuko. Fortunately, he was able to relax as soon as Zuko started giggling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“As you can see, he’s now trapped like this, and it also <em>really tickles.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suki smiled as Zuko struggled, unable to pry off her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Where’d you learn that little trick?” Sokka watched in amusement. He could never quite get over how cute Zuko looked whenever they teased him like this. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suki maintained her ticklish grip on Zuko for a few more moments, then released him onto the bed. She and Sokka both cooed when he curled up defensively, unable to hide the heat rushing into his cheeks. He placed his own hands over his neck in attempt to ward off any further attacks.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Unfortunately for him, Suki took it as a challenge, eyes sparkling with mischief as she responded.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Since Ty Lee started teaching me real chi blocking, I’ve picked up a few interesting tips.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Zuko’s eyes widened before he started scrambling away, only for Sokka to latch onto his legs. Suki took the opportunity to pounce on his back, effectively pinning him down against the sheets. The pair was well-coordinated, and Zuko would’ve been impressed, if only their efforts weren’t at his expense.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Why do you always do this to me?” </em>he whined, knowing his fate was sealed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because it’s fun, and you make it <em>so easy.”</em> Suki drilled her fingers right in. She hit two spots directly below Zuko’s ribcage...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...and a screech echoed through the Fire Lord’s chambers.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!</p>
<p>More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, <a href="https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist">tickly-tufts</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>